


A Little Black Friday Shopping

by MpregFan1



Series: Shipping Avenue [5]
Category: Glee, Once Upon a Time (TV), The Librarians (TV 2014), Torchwood
Genre: Black Friday, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Family, Holidays, M/M, Mall Prisons, Shopping Malls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 09:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12792087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MpregFan1/pseuds/MpregFan1
Summary: Thanksgiving night, some of Shipping Avenue's residence head out to do a little Black Friday shopping and end up in mall jail.





	A Little Black Friday Shopping

Glaring at his smug husband through the bars, Ianto couldn’t help but feel annoyed. Belle French, Kurt Hummel, and Cassandra Cillian stood near him quietly talking to their husbands on the other side. It was only supposed to be a friendly trip to the mall where they were having pre-black Friday sales, Ianto never thought they’d all end up in mall jail.

“So…,” Jack said fighting back the urge to laugh at the sight of his husband behind bars,” Do you want to tell me why you guys were arrested by the mall cops?”

“I’d like to know that to,” Belle’s husband, Rumple Gold, responded.

“We did nothing wrong,” Kurt replied.

“Well Fancy, if you didn’t do anything wrong than why don’t you tell us what happened,” David Karofsky commented.

“We were at the book store, picking out books we wanted,” Belle started out, “When a rude lady suddenly appeared and…”

“And pushed me to the ground,” Cassandra finished.

“She also took some of the books Cassandra picked out,” Belle added.

“Are you okay?” Jake asked his wife. Cassandra gave him a reassuring smile and nodded.

“After making sure Cassandra was okay, we followed the lady and tried to take back Cassandra’s books,” Kurt said.

“The lady’s husband got involved,” Ianto said, “He thought we were harassing his wife and decked me.”

“The events after that become a blur,” Belle said,” I think I remember Kurt jumping on the husband’s back at one point.”

Kurt nodded,” We didn’t mean to start it.”

“Start what?” Jack asked.

“The riot,” the four behind bars said together.

Jack started to chuckle,” Ianto…you started a riot?”

“It’s not funny,” Ianto said.

“Yes, yes, it is,” Jack countered.

“Really, it isn’t our fault,” Ianto commented,” We only started a fight, we didn’t know that the people around us would go crazy.”

“Rumple,” Belle said coming closer to her husband,” Did you bring Emma like I asked?”

“You mean did I bring my grandson’s mother?” Gold asked, “Yes, I brought Emma. She only came because it was you who was in trouble. I don’t know if she’ll be any help through.”

A second later Emma walked into room with Gideon in her arms, she was followed by Regina who was holding Rose and the security guard.

“You can go,” the guard said unlocking the door and opening it. He stepped aside so the others could come out.

Belle walked out first, she took her infant son from Emma and kissed his head,” Regina, you didn’t need to come.”

“I know but I wanted to, I thought I’d help if I could-maybe pull a string or two,” Regina said handing Rose over to Ianto once he got out of the cell.

“Plus, her sister was driving her crazy,” Emma said.

“Zelena is in town?” Belle asked.

“Unfortunately,” Regina replied.

“Come on Rumple,” Belle bossed as she dragged him towards the door,” I want to say hey to Zelena and her daughter.”

 “Oh joy,” Gold replied dryly. The others followed Belle out.

Kurt stopped to ask,” Are we still allowed here?”

The security guard shook his head,” You are all banned.

“Come on Fancy, there are other malls you can go to,” David told his husband before taking his hand and leading outside.

Ianto and Jack followed them. Ianto glared at Jack,” You aren’t going to tell anyone about this.”

“I’m pretty sure I’m going to tell everyone about this,” Jack replied.

“Not if you ever want sex again,” Ianto said.

Jack froze and watched as Ianto got a few steps ahead of him before asking,” What if I already texted Gwen, Owen, and Tosh about it?”

Ianto turned around, glaring daggers at him,” You didn’t!”

“…I…love you,” Jack offered. Ianto would have yelled at him if it wasn’t for the fact he was holding their daughter.

“Are they all you told?” Ianto asked clenching his teeth, he was turning a little red out of anger.

“I may have texted Rex and Ester to,” Jack answered.

“May have?”

“It was a group text,” Jack said before adding,” Which included your sister.”

Ianto scowled at him heatedly for a second before saying,” I’m not talking to you.”

Ianto turned and walked away, Jack followed trying to tell Ianto how sorry he was and how much of an idiot he was.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment, I'd like to know what people think and what I need to work on


End file.
